Rescue Mission
by It'sBeenALongRoadToFollow
Summary: Neji and Naruto are captured by the Akatsuki. (Because reasons)Their friends must then embark on a rescue mission to save them. I wrote this six years ago, so...yeah. Don't expect much out of it. If you still plan to read, I suggest looking at my profile first. Or the black letters in bold at the beginning of the story. Mostly I suggest not reading this.


**_Alright, if you're here, then my God, I hope you read my profile page first. You probably should, if you want this has mash to make any sense. In case you didn't and refuse to go do that, I'll let you know now the things you would have learned on my profile._**

 ** _1)I wrote this when I was fourteen. I am now twenty._**

 ** _2)This is technically a sequel to a story I used to have up on long time ago._**

 ** _3)In the end of that sequel, Sasuke came back._**

 _ **If you still plan to read it, call it an AU. That should somehow make the journey smoother.**_

 ** _You know, this story isn't really all that bad. Like, if you're new to Naruto, and have no clue about stuff that happens, and if you also like to read what I think is pretty amateur writing, this is the story for you. It's a story fourteen year olds who don't know shit about Naruto would enjoy. (Actually, I knew everything there was to know about Naruto at the time) But it's not for twenty year olds who know this is all a piece of junk._**

 ** _Spelling might be spotty. I've gone over and revised, so it shouldn't be all bad, but if you find people with their names spelled wrong, blame my fourteen year old self who didn't know how to spell and pronounce Japanese names._**

 **Be prepared for a shit ton of Neji, because back then I was obsessed. With. Neji.**

 **He's still my favorite. I cried when SPOILER ALERT he died.**

 **Not all of the Akatsuki members will be named in this story. Or appear at all. I didn't know them all then. I guess they were out on vacation.**

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe it. Why were they here now when he was supposed to have three years to prepare for them? The Akatsuki.

He began to slow down suddenly. He was so close to the village, he just had to make it!

"There is no use in running boy." A monetone voice said. He could see the village now! But when did it get that far! "I'M ONLY RUNNING SO I WON"T BE EVIL!" Naruto shouted. "Boy, who says you have to be evil?" another voice said.

Naruto hesitated, confused, which was a bad idea. Not three seconds later one of the members jumped Naruto, sending them both flying. The figure did not let go, and when they hit the ground Naruto could see it was Deidara who had grabbed him.

Itachi, Sasori, and Kisame appeared too, and Naruto hardly knew what to do. Fight. The only word that came to mind. And yet it seemed no matter how hard he tried to move, he just couldn't.

"Come on, we don't have all day." Kisame said. Deidara picked up the struggling boy, with a scowl on his face. "Sorry that my perfect plan worked Kisame." He said sarcastically. Kisame frowned, but shut up. Naruto decided it was time to put on his beat up attitude.

"Hm, it looks to me like you guys need more work then team 7." he said casually. "I mean, what kind of team fights in the middle of something? You guys obviously spend more time doing your nails and hair then you do working on your team work."The four members looked down at Naruto. Sasori came close to Naruto's face.

"When we're done with you, that attitude won't be a problem." He grinned. And when that grin went away, so did Naruto's bravery. "Lets go." Itachi said.

"NO!" Naruto shouted, beginning to struggle again. Deidara just grabbed a fistful of Naruto's hair, and pulled down as hard as he could. Naruto screamed out in pain, alerting the nearest person. He looked left, and mumbled something. After a few seconds of scanning the forest he ran to his left. He knew that scream all to well. "Unfortunately." he said, after his own thoughts had vanished. He heard the scream again, and ran faster, his hair rushing behind him.

The Akatsuki was turning around ready to leave when a kunai flew through the air and sliced right past Deidara's hand, causing him to lose his grip on Naruto. Naruto dropped to the ground and turned to look in the direction that the kunai came. Though no one came out, much to the confusion of everyone. "Maybe someone was out practicing when the kunai went the wrong way." Sasori said. Itachi looked at him like he was mad. "That was too close to just be a lucky shot. Don't you find it weird that it went at Deidara's hand?" Itachi said.

Naruto looked around and knew some one was coming too his rescue. He looked around the forest, along with his enemies. Deidara reached down again, but the second his hand touched Naruto's jacket, another kunai raced through the air, but closer this time. Whoever it was, was coming closer,like he was better at closer range combat. The Akatsuki members were frustrated now, and looked around again.

"Come out you coward!" Kisame cried. Itachi had been edging towards the direction that the kunai's were coming from, and when he reached a certain spot, he looked around the forest, to see someone crouched in a tree. He went forward a couple steps, a kunai in his hand. The figure was too busy trying to come up with a solution to save Naruto to notice that Itachi was moving in on him.

Itachi made it up to the boy, and reached out...

The other Akatsuki members were about to grab Naruto when they heard shouts coming from the direction the kunai was coming from.

"Get away from me." the voice warned. "You shouldn't have interfered." Itachi's voice replied. Naruto had already recognized the voice, and was hoping he would go.

"RUN NEJI! FORGET ABOUT ME, RUN!"

"So, his name is Neji." Itachi said appearing out of the trees, Neji being dragged behind him.

"Go NEJI, RUN!" Naruto yelled, desperate. Neji frowned and looked in Naruto's direction. The Akatsuki, for some reason, was just watching. "Neji just..."Naruto started but stopped cold when Neji gave him a glare that told him to shut up, now.

"That might be useful, this kid can make Naruto shut up." Deidara said.

Naruto was starting to lose hope. Suddenly Neji lashed out with his right arm, hitting Itachi right in the gut. Itachi almost let go, but held on. Neji then hit Itachi in the gut again, and Itachi dropped him.

Neji stood, and faced the four. Suddenly a kunai came from behind Neji, and hit him in the back. More Ak members appeared from behind. Neji, stumbled, but held his ground. "Neji run, and go get me some help! Get the Hokage." Neji looked at Naruto, now beginning to wonder if he should just run like Naruto said.

"Go Neji." Naruto said. After a few moments of silence, Neji nodded. He turned to run. "Naruto you'd better be okay." Neji warned in a worried tone. Naruto nodded. Neji began to run as quick as ever.

"GO! DON'T LET HIM RUIN OUR PLANS!" Itachi shouted. Deidara raced after Neji. Naruto looked up. He tried to kick Itachi but suddenly a large hand thunked him in the back of the head, and caused him to get knocked out.

Neji knew he was being followed by one of members, but he didn't stop to battle them. He went into his Byakugan mode and looked around for the nearest person. There one was! Hinata!

Neji jumped in front of Hinata, who gasped and jumped backward. "Hinata the Akatsuki has Naruto!" he told her. She gasped. "Really?" she asked. "Yes, and one is coming after me right now." "Why?" she asked him. "Because I saw them take Naruto, and they don't want me to ruin their plan."

Hinata was going to say something, when a twig snapped. Neji suddenly grabbed Hinata. "Hinata hide." he told her. Hinata looked at her cousin. "I can't risk them finding you." Neji said. Hinata smiled slightly. Then she hugged Neji, who in return was very confused.

Then he grabbed her arm, and pushed her away. She stumbled a few steps, then hid behind a bush patch. Then she waited.

She watched as Neji, stood in full view in the clearing. Suddenly a blond haired Akatsuki member jumped into the clearing. "What, have you given up?" he asked Neji. Neji remained quiet and took a stance. Hinata moved to the right, and unfortunately, a twig snapped. Deidara looked in her direction. "Who's that?" he asked Neji. Neji twitched. "I didn't hear anything."

Deidara looked over again. "You'd better hope so." he warned Neji. Hinata watched on, and couldn't help but let out a sob. They had Naruto, and now Neji. Deidara looked in her direction.

"Well boy, I can't let you go now that you know our plan." Neji stared ahead.

"Are you sure there is nothing there?" he asked Neji, looking in the direction of all the noises. Neji nodded. "Completely."

"Well, I want to make sure." Then Deidara jumped behind Neji and stuck a knife to his neck. "Whoever is there, had better come out, or I cut."

Hinata gasped. She was about to come out when, she looked in Neji's direction, and to her amazement, was motioning for her to be quiet. She could see he was in his Byakugan mode. She shook her head. He nodded.

"You have five seconds." Deidara warned.

"I told you. There is no one there."

Deidara sighed. "You're coming with me kid." he informed Neji. Neji nodded. Then, when he was following Deidara, he threw a paper from his pocket.

When they were long gone, Hinata jumped from the bushes and ran to the paper. She picked it up. It read, Find help. You are the only one.

Hinata suddenly began to shake. She dropped the paper on the ground "Naruto. Neji. Don't worry. I'm coming."

Naruto woke up inside a dark building. He was surprised to find Neji, awake, beside him. "Neji what are you doing here? I thought you ran away to get help."

"I did but one of the members followed me. They found me later, and Hinata was with me, so I went willingly so he wouldn't find Hinata." Naruto gasped. "Hinata? Is she okay?" Neji nodded, ya she's fine." They sat there for while not knowing what to do.

Then Itachi walked in. Naruto scowled and looked away from him. Itachi smiled. "You'll have to talk to use sooner or later." Naruto laughed mockingly. "I can see why Sasuke would want to kill you."

Itachi sighed. "My foolish brother. If what I heard is true, he tried to kill you too." Naruto looked away again. Itachi smiled and walked over to Neji. "You shouldn't have interfered." Neji stared back, just as cold and calm. Itachi went on, "You know, Deidara tells me that when he was talking with you, strange noises were coming from a different direction. Reason for that?"

Naruto turned to stare at him. "Why's it your business?" Itachi looked at him. "So, he must have told you who it was." Naruto smiled. "I guess you'll never know." Itachi smiled. "We'll see." then he left. Naruto looked over to Neji his eyes squinted. "I hope his hair falls out." he told Neji. Under the circumstances Neji couldn't help but crack a smile. "I do too." he informed his friend.

When Hinata finally found Tsunade, she knew that Naruto would be long gone. But she would tell anyway.

"Tsunade, Tsunade!" she shouted running up to her. Tsunade turned and looked at her. "Oh, Hinata what is it?" "Neji and Naruto have been taken hostage by the Akatsuki!" she shouted. Tsunade gasped. "What! WHEN!" she shouted.

Hinata gulped. A little while ago."

Tsunade growled. "Go get every one else."

When Neji woke up he was surprised to see that Naruto was gone. He sprang up. "Naruto?" he called. "Where are you?"

"Here." came the reply. Neji turned to see Naruto sitting further away. Neji sighed. He sat back down. A few more moments of silence went by before the door opened.

"I think they have us wired." Naruto said. Neji looked at him confused. "How else would they know when both of us are awake?"

In walked the Akatsuki, and a few more moments of silence passed before Itachi began. "What is it you think we plan to do with you?" he asked them.

Naruto spoke up first. "You plan to force us to have goofy hairstyles, and wear nail polish." he spat sarcastically.

Neji rolled his eyes. Was Naruto trying to get himself killed?

Itachi stepped up closer. "Try again."

Before Naruto could utter another sentence Neji spoke up. "You plan to take Naruto's power to use it for yourself. And what you plan to do with me, is not up to me."

Deidara looked at Neji, and then spoke up. "I went to investigate the place we talked and I found a piece of paper. Around the paper were footprints, and the paper was telling the reader to GO GET HELP."

Neji stiffened and looked away. Deidara laughed at the reaction. "So someone _was_ there. I'm so smart."

Naruto growled. "NO, YOU ARE SO..."

"NARUTO, SHUT UP!" Neji shouted at him. Naruto frowned but crossed his hands in front of him.

Deidara continued. "Who was it boy? Who was there? Who received that paper?"

Neji didn't even look in his direction. "I told you back there, there was no one."

Deidara came up and grabbed Neji's shirt lifting him off the ground. "Don't even try to tell me that. I know someone was there."

Neji coughed but said nothing.

"Why won't you just talk?" Kisame asked. Neji still didn't look at him. "Because there was no one there." he answered.

Naruto sprang up. "Yeah! SO JUST SHUT UP!"

"Convincing boys, but we don't believe you."

Naruto laughed. "Well, too bad."

Itachi smiled. "Its only a matter of minutes," he said, looking at Naruto. "Then you'll be dead."

Then he left them, terrified in the dark.

"Neji?"

"What?"

"What are we gonna do?"

*sigh*

"..."

"..."

"Neji?"

"We're going to think of a way out."

The genin and Shikamaru were staring in wide-eyed surprise.

"Naruto." Sakura said.

"Neji." Tenten sympathized.

No one new how to react.

"WE HAVE TO GET THEM BACK!" Lee shouted. Naruto was his friend, and even though they fought a lot, so was Neji.

Sasuke nodded. "If I just came back, I don't see why I have to lose them to the evil side."

Everyone turned to look at him. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"Come on." Kiba said. "I've been through a lot with Naruto, and had to be on the same team with Neji when..." Everyone turned to look at Sasuke again.

"Point is, I trust them both." Kiba finished, not bothering to finish his previous sentence.

"We'll have to ask the Hokage." Shino said.

They all ran towards the Hokage office.

"Neji?"

"What?"

"Sorry I'm always getting you involved."

Neji looked at him. "What?" he asked again.

"You ended up on the Sasuke retrival squad, and you were injured. You were the one Orochimaru fought(my first story) and injured you, and now you're involved in this."

Neji sighed. "The retrieval squad was nothing. Well the injury was something, but you guys asked for my help and I agreed. And with Orochimaru, they were chasing me, and with just now, I choose to follow."

"Yeah, after you heard me scream and tried to help me." Naruto said.

"Naruto if you want to get out, I suggest we think of away and save this for later."

"Fine."

The genin, along with Shikamaru, ran towards the hokage building. When they got there, they burst in through the door. Tsunade, who had been pacing, swung around.

"What IS IT?" she asked crossly.

The children backed up a few steps.

Finally Shikamaru spoke.

"Its a drag but, we want to go and rescue Naruto and Neji."

"You want to rescue them by yourselves?"

To Tsunade's surprise they ALL nodded.

"I can't allow that."

Tenten sighed.

"Why not?" Lee asked.

Tsunade looked at them.

"Your're a group of kids."

"A group of kids who want to kick some butt!'' Ino shouted.

Shikamaru sighed. "Ino, shut up."

Ino looked at him.

Hinata was still crying.

"We have t...to...save...th...them." She choked out.

Tsunade looked at her.

Sakura and Tenten bent over her to try and comfort her.

"Its not your fault Hinata." Sakura said.

TenTen nodded. "Yeah, none of it is your fault."

"But...if...I...was stronger...I could have...saved...them."

Tsunade sighed.

"Fine I am giving you permission to try to find Neji and Naruto. But I'm sending your sensies with you."

The children nodded.

Neji sat in the corner of the room, waiting for something to happen, trying to think of a way to get out at the same time. Naruto's strategy was kicking and punching at the wall, but that didn't do anything.

Finally Neji looked over at him.

"Naruto, kicking isn't going to break us out."

"I don't see you do something Neji!"

"I'm coming up with a plan, thank you very much."

*silence*

"Do you have one?"

"Yes."

"REALLY!? TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME!"

Neji sighed. Its like being in charge of a three year old, they never calm down or shut up.

"I use my Byakugan to locate the weakest part of the wall. Then you use your Rasengan and I use my gentle fist to break through."

"Neji that is a great idea! Lets do it!"

"Not now Naruto. They are still in the area. If we get out now, they'll catch us."

"Right. So when?"

"Never."

Both boys swung around to come face to face with Itachi.

Neji scowled, and went into Byakugan. He quickly looked around, trying as fast as he could to strike the weakest point.

"Naruto! Strike there!" he shouted, pointing to were they had to strike. Naruto quickly activated his Rasengan, and he and Neji struck the wall together. It collapsed, and they ran out, only to be confronted by Deidara and Kisame, who quickly grabbed them.

"Get back in there." Deidara ordered, pushing them back in. Neji and Naruto struggled but they were led to a different room. When they got there, they began to lead Neji away to a different room from Naruto.

"No!" Naruto screamed, kicking and punching. The Akatsuki didn't care much, and they shut him into a cell. Neji didn't complain as Kisame and Deidara led him to his new room. He would have have tried to hit Kisame, who was in front of him, but Deidara had grabbed hold of his hair, and he wasn't about to chance his blind spot.

"You know, I find it somewhat offending that you're holding my hair. It makes me think you're making fun of how long it is, and that possibly you're calling me a girl." Neji said to Deidara, who laughed.

"I don't care, maybe I am, and so what if I am?"

"Well you can't really make fun of how long my hair is, if you have hair just as long."

Kisame chuckled up ahead, and Deidara turned red. Neji wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment, but he felt some smugness work its way up to him.

Deidara thrust Neji's face up to his and growled,

"I'd be quiet if I was you kid."

Neji didn't really find Deidara scary in the slightest but he didn't say anything until Deidara spoke to him again.

"Tell me kid. Who received that note?"

Neji smiled.

"So as I was being captured, I had time to write a note to someone that wasn't there, and drop it so that the person who wasn't there could see it?" He said sarcastically.

"Kid you better shut up and tell me."

Neji laughed slightly.

"Now you see that is an oxymoron. I can't shut up and still tell you. It just doesn't work that way."

Kisame laughed again.

"Wow, this kid is really gettin you Deidara."

Deidara growled angrily.

"You better wipe that smile off your face unless you want it to be a sad smile!" he shouted at Neji.

Neji grinned even wider. He shook his head.

"Now really, that too is an oxymoron. You can't have a sad smile can you? Or else its not really a smile at all."

Kisame burst out laughing and Deidara rammed Neji into the wall, and put a kunai to his neck.

"SHUT UP! OR I'LL KILL YOU! he pushed the kunai closer to Neji, who frowned, but didn't say anything but, "Okay."

Neji was pleased with himself until this had happened.

I swear Naruto's stupidity is contagious.

"Good." Deidara said dropping him. "Come on Kisame lets get this stupid genius, as he's called, locked up."

Neji smiled. "That's an oxymoron."

Deidara lunged at Neji and knocked him to the ground, the kunai, literally, cutting his neck as they spoke.

"I warned you kid. Now either you shut up, or I slice your guts out." he leaned down to Neji. "Your pick." he spat.

Neji would have spoken, but Deidara pushed the kunai in deeper right then.

If I don't say the right thing, he's going to cut my head off. Neji thought. Curse Naruto and his contagious stupidity.

Neji looked away.

"I'll shut up."

Deidara smiled evilly. "Promise kid?" he asked as he pushed the knife in deeper.

"Yes."

Deidara jumped off him, but grabbed Neji by the shirt so he came up too.

"Good boy." he turned and began to walk along side Kisame. "You see Kisame, all stubborn animals can be broken, if you deal with them correctly." He said, and Kisame nodded. "Like this." Deidara said, and suddenly swirled around with his kunai pointing at Neji.

"Swear you won't talk?"

Neji didn't know if answering this very question counted, but he didn't chance it. He nodded.

"See, doesn't even answer the question with words. I'm going to ask Itachi if I can keep this kid. I always wanted a slave dog."

"Ha, that would be funny." Kisame answered.

Deidara turned to Neji again.

Leave me alone, I'm not afraid of you. Neji thought.

"Would you like that Neji? To stay here and be my slave?"

Neji really and truly didn't know what to say. And actually he couldn't. He could either nod or shake his head. And the latter might result in losing said head.

Kisame laughed. "I think you got him Deidara. Kid don't know what to say." He turned to Neji. "How old are you?"

Neji actually found himself looking up at Deidara, as if asking permission. Deidara understood and laughed.

"Go ahead and answer."

"Fifteen." Neji said solemnly.

"Only fifteen and already a slave." Kisame said. "Oh yeah, I picked for you. You are now officially Deidara's slave."

Neji felt anger rising, but suppressed it quickly and kept up his scared and silent masquerade.

"W..." Neji started but Deidara glared and asked, "Did I tell you you could speak?"

Neji really wanted to clock Deidara, but he bit his lip. That resulted in some blood dripping out of his neck and then Neji was really pissed.

Wait till I get my shot at you guys. You're first Deidara. he thought.

They finally arrived at another cell or, but Deidara didn't push him in, he took a chain from with in and tied it around Neji's neck. He grabbed the other side.

"I'm gonna go around and tell every one about my new slave." he informed Kisame, who laughed. "Come on slave." He said, walking off, pulling Neji, who easily could have broken the chain, as it was made of chakra, behind him.

 _You are definitely going first. Watch your back._

Deidara lead him through the halls.

When night came, Neji was ready to kill. He would literally rip Deidara's head off if he still wasn't trying to come up with a plan to save Naruto. And even still he was gonna rip his head off.

Even still.

Naruto was sitting in his cell. He was kinda scared. But he would never admit that.

Far away in Konoha, the others were getting ready to rescue their friends. They all felt tired and unsure, but they were sure they had to go. Made no sense I know. They raced off without a doubt in the world. They WERE going to rescue their friends. Without a doubt.

Early the next morning Naruto's cell door was opened. Naruto had already been awake and he stared at it with hate...hate directed mainly to the black-haired Uchiha bastard that came in.

"Good morning Naruto." said Itachi calmly and Naruto stood up and looked him right in the eyes.

"Is today the day I die?"

Itachi looked at him for a long moment, probably surprised that Naruto had made that jump so quickly and without much effort. "What makes you think that?" he asked.

"Don't play mind games with me you beauty queen." Naruto spat. "Answer my question! Is today the day I die?"

Itachi smiled.

"Yes."

Naruto nodded. "I thought so. The air just felt like it this morning."

Itachi grabbed Naruto's arm. "If you know your going to die, make it easy on yourself and come with me quietly. Don't make me kill your friend."

Naruto scoffed. "You'd never be able to kill Neji. He's too strong."

"Perhaps." Itachi said, but he said it with a smirk. Which meant something. Something dangerous. Something dangerous that involved Neji. His friend. "What have you done with Neji?" he hissed.

"Oh, your friend tried to escape last night and so we had to insure a little bit of...punishment on him. In any case I really don't think he's in any condition to fight me or my friends right now."

"What did you DO?" Naruto screamed. He was flabbergasted. How could Neji have been so stupid to try and break them out by himself?

"Come with me and I'll show you."

Naruto found then that his only choice was to follow along behind Itachi through the dark halls of the cave he was in. He was lead into a large and mostly empty room, holding only a few figures. He soon realized that the figures were Deidara and Sasori and they were holding Neji in between them. Naruto instantly spotted the large bruises and bleeding cuts that were all over his friend.

"NEJI!" he screamed, shooting past Itachi across the room. Neji looked up and gasped, "Naruto!" he tried to jerk away from his captors but they tightened their grips on him on his most injured and painful points. Neji froze, then looked back at Naruto.

"Naruto! Run!"

Naruto stopped running. "What?" he asked in disbelief. "Run? With out you?"

"With out me." Neji nodded. "Go. Go or I'll never forgive you."

Which was probably the worst thing you could tell a guy like Naruto, someone who hates to not be forgiven. But Naruto looked past that and he frowned.

"No Neji. I won't let you die in here."

Naruto watched as his friend worked out a exhausted laugh. "And I will not let you die in here either."

Naruto was confused. Neji looked at him closely, so closely that Naruto knew he was up to something. Neji spoke slowly. "Go. Run. Now."

The Akatsuki watched in fascination as Naruto's eyes went blank. Then he turned around, and he ran.

"Quickly!" Neji screamed, and suddenly, before the Akatsuki could even make a grab for him, Naruto was gone. "What the hell?" said Deidara, looking at Neji.

Neji smirked. He couldn't believe that the technique had worked. He had only been working on it for a few weeks, and it usually took him at least two months to perfect a new move. But this one had worked perfectly. And now Naruto was safe. And that was all that mattered.

Itachi whirled on him, grabbing him by the neck. "What the fuck did you just do? What the hell was that?" he snarled, shaking him roughly. Neji gasped for air, but didn't say anything, causing Itachi to throw him to Deidara.

"Deidara, punish your pet while the rest of us go and get Naruto. Teach him that no one disobeys the Akatsuki."

Deidara grinned down at Neji, who felt a shiver run through his spine as the rest of the evil Akatsuki vanished after Naruto. He briefly had time to wish Naruto luck before Deidara started to drag him away.

Deidara took him to a dark room, and shoved him up against the wall. "Well, pet, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Neji snarled wordlessly, and spat in Deidara's face. Not his usual graceful fighting technique, but he was beyond that now. Too weak to struggle, but he could still manage this. Deidara slapped him hard across the face, and then again before he had time to recover. He accidentally bit his own lip, and he could taste blood running down his lips, but he didn't give in, didn't apologize. Just stood there and took it.

The beating went on for what felt like hours, Deidara slapping him, punching him, kicking him, and all he could do was curl up on the ground and cry out helplessly. Was this the way he was going to die? Like an animal at the feet of his deranged master? Shame raced through Neji's body.

When Deidara realized that a regular beating wasn't going to break Neji, he grinned, and Neji felt himself being lifted up. He wasn't sure how long he was carried in Deidara's arms, he was much to out of it to be able to tell. All he knew was that suddenly he was in water, and Deidara was holding him down. Neji's strength was renewed, and he thrashed and kicked, and fought like hell. But he could not get up, could not find air, no matter how hard he tried.

He was lifted up for a brief second, but only had time to gasp for one lungful of air before he was back in the water. He opened his mouth to scream, stupid, he told himself, and water filled his lungs, drowning him faster, and bringing the dark in closer.

His vision was swimming in black nothingness, and he couldn't fight any longer. He felt his body go limp, and decided that it was okay to give up. He had saved Naruto. He and Hinata were on better terms, he had, did he dare to call them? friends. So, his life hadn't been all so bad.

But just as he felt death slipping in, he was pulled up, and air filled his lungs like a miracle from God. His hands grasped desperately for something to grab onto, he didn't want to go back down. His fingers clenched around Deidara's robe, and he clutched on desperately, not caring that this was the guy who had just tried to kill him, just needing something to hold onto, trying to get words out.

"...Don't..." he gasped. "Please...don't p-put me back in there! P-please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he sobbed, and Deidara grinned down at him.

"You're sorry?" he repeated, and Neji got the message, and repeated himself.

"Yes! I'm sorry!"

He felt Deidara pat his head, lifting him up from the water. "Good boy. But I think you might have to say that to Itachi too. He's pretty pissed."

Neji nodded blindly, consenting to whatever he needed to to survive.

Naruto wasn't sure why he had run. Something beyond his control had forced him to. Was that Neji? Had Neji gained some new power, that could force people to do what he wanted? He was about to turn back, and go back for Neji, but he realized that their best option was for him to go to the village and find help.

But he couldn't just leave Neji! He needed him! And they were friends, no matter what the egotistical brat himself thought.

He was torn. And he knew that the Akatsuki couldn't be far behind, and that he had to make a decision quickly. Suddenly, the bushes next to him started to rustle, and Naruto, believing it was the Akatsuki, flung a kunai from his belt before he even thought about it.

"Dammit Naruto, you idiot." A familiar voice said, and Naruto felt like he could cry in relief. Of course, he wouldn't do that thought, especially not in front of this jerk who he cared about so much.

"Sasuke!" he gasped as his dark haired friend emerged from the bushes, and his eyes widened when he saw all the people behind him. All his friends, and Kakashi, and Guy.

"Guys!" he said, running over, fighting the urge to tackle them all into a hug. "How did you find me?"

Nobody had time to answer him, because suddenly, he was being tackled into a hug by Hinata. Before he could say anything, they were joining her all around, hugging him, asking him if he was okay, scolding him. He took it for a few seconds, smiling and assuring them he was okay. But then he remembered Neji, and he grew solemn.

"Neji." he said simply, and they all looked at him, and then looked around.

"Neji...isn't with you?" Hinata asked, her voice trembling. Naruto shook his head.

"He told me to run. I didn't want too! But..." he trailed off. He wasn't sure how to explain it, since he himself didn't understand why he had run. But he had a suspicion that Neji had something to do with it. He shook his head. Man, he knew Neji was powerful, but this was getting ridiculous!

"We have to go back and get him!" Lee exclaimed, and there were no objections.

"Naruto, maybe you should stay behind." Kakashi said, speaking calmly, so as not to get Naruto worked up. It didn't work, the young ninja flew into a fit anyway.

"No way am I staying behind! You can try and make me all you want, but you know I'll just come after you."

It was true, and they knew it.

"Alright, but let's hurry." Kakashi said, and they all took off a second later, too fast to be stopped.

"Naruto, take us there!" Sasuke shouted from next to him, and Naruto nodded, looking more confident then he felt. He hadn't exactly mapped the area out as he was running...

Which was realized by the rest of the gang twenty minutes later, when Naruto stood standing in the middle of a clearing, looking confused.

"You don't remember the way, do you?" Sasuke asked, sighing as he crossed his arms. Naruto glared at him, so Sasuke glared back, until the two were glaring in purposely over exaggerated ways. Kakashi rolled his eyes, and prompted Naruto to get on with it by saying, "Do you?"

"I'll remember! Just give me a second!"

They all gave him the second he requested.

"So?" Shikamaru prompted after a bit.

"Have you remembered?" Shino asked quietly.

"Yeah! This way."

And off they went again.

Neji was alone in his cell again, with his eyes closed, trying to regain some strength. If he had more of it, he would be able to break himself out of here, he was sure of it. The area around him was quiet, so he believed that if the Akatsuki members were around right then, they were at least far enough to give him a few minutes head start.

But just as he felt ready enough to break his way out of there, and stood up, the sound of many voices trickled through the walls. They were back. There was no way he'd be able to fight them all off.

Itachi appeared in the room, with Kisame and Sasori backing him up.

"To what do I owe the visit?" Neji snarked, and Itachi smirked.

"Well, I spoke with Deidara and the others, and we've come to the conclusion that since you were the one who allowed Naruto to get away, we'd take your power instead."

Neji's face didn't betray his emotions. "Too bad. I really wanted to be Deidara's pet dog for the rest of my life."

Itachi chuckled. "Well, maybe next time."

They opened the cell to his door, and Neji instantly activated his Byakugan, ready to fight. But there were already three of them in the room with them, and the rest of them quickly piled in. No matter how hard he fought, he didn't stand a chance.

They knocked him out finally, and he vaguely had an idea of what was going on. At least for a few minutes. But then, things started to go black. He felt his life force fading away.

He was dying.

 _Goodbye, my friends,_ he thought. _I'll...miss you..._

Naruto and the others had finally managed to find the spot where Naruto had escaped from. Guy and Kakashi looked at each other nervously. There were some strong people in there, and neither wanted to risk the lives of the children. But they knew none of the kids would listen if they told them to stay here, or go home.

"Hey, there should be a hole in the wall over here." Naruto said. "Neji and I broke one, so if we go through that, we can get in without them hearing us."

"Where?" Kiba asked, his hair standing on the back of his next. Something didn't feel safe about this place, and he didn't want to go in. If the growling was anything to go by, Akamaru felt the same way.

Naruto led them without words, until they came across a hole. They trickled in silently, each trying to remain calm. The most obvious was Sasuke, who was gritting his teeth and looked like he was planning on punching a second hole in the wall. Naruto put a hand on his shoulder, not really to calm him down, but just as a way to comfort him.

"Alright, let's go." Kakashi said, and he and Guy stepped in front of the kids, ready to be the first ones attacked should they be caught by surprise. The eleven young ninjas came after them, their blood pumping as they prepared to attack.

Suddenly, they got to a room, and they could hear voices. They peeked in, and were horrified to see Neji laying on the ground, unmoving. The members of the Akatsuki were gathered around, talking to themselves, and looking all around normal.

"You bastards!" Naruto shouted, running into the room before anyone could come up with an attack plan. Sasuke, despite being the kind of guy who usually planned ahead, ran in after him without a pause, heading straight at Itachi.

"Well, looks whose back." Itachi drawled, and then his eyes went to his younger brother. "And look who you brought with you."

Within seconds, the room was jam packed, as the rest of their reinforcements ran in, knowing it was useless to hide now. Hinata's eyes went straight to her cousin, and she gasped in horror.

"Neji!" the short haired girl ran over, and picked him up, setting him in her lap. As fights broke out around her, she checked him for a pulse, and sobbed in relief when she felt a soft breath rise in his chest. He was still alive.

Sasuke had engaged Itachi in battle, and even though Itachi had a slight edge over him, Sasuke was much stronger now, and was managing to hit him back. Naruto was fighting Deidara, and the others grouped up and attacked the other Akatsuki members.

Naruto's clones were everywhere, and quickly, it became too crowded and crazy for anyone to see what was happening, or concentrate. Attacks were blasting all over the place, and people were being flung around the room. Lee, knowing they wouldn't be able to hold out for long, ran over to Hinata, and scooped Neji up.

"I got Neji!" he shouted, "Let's go!"

Naruto wanted to inflict more damage, and he knew for a fact that Sasuke did too, but both boys followed after a moment of hesitation.

"You're not going anywhere." Sasori said, blocking the exit. "It'd be a real bother to have to track you all down and kill you later, so we'll just do it now."

Shikamaru was looking around the room, trying to find an exit. The only way they could get out now, was the way they got in. They outnumbered the members of the Akatsuki, since there only seemed to be about half there at the moment, but those guys were scary powerful.

There was only one thing he could do.

After a tense moment of silence, Shikamaru shouted, "Go! I've got him!"

Sasori tried to run after the fleeing group, but something held him back. He looked down, and saw that his shadow was connected to that of the boy still standing in front of him. Shikamaru manipulated Sasori's movements so that they had switched sides, and took of running after his group, releasing the shadow. He would have held him back longer, but a few of the Akatsuki members had been approaching quickly.

The rescue party ran back home, as quickly as they could.

When Neji woke up, he was in a hospital, and he was surrounded by his friends, who cheered and gathered around quickly, asking him if he was alright.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We got you out of there!" Naruto exclaimed, smiling down at him. Neji managed a smile back, and then sat up as best as he could.

"Thank you. To all of you. Before, I never would have believed that any of you could save me. But now, I know that each of you is strong."

Naruto's smile grew larger, and he put a hand on Neji's shoulder.

"You too. You've gotten stronger too."

Neji rolled his eyes and leaned back in the bed. "I got pummeled."

"Hey, you were outnumbered!" Choji said, to make him feel better.

"And they're freakishly strong." Kiba added.

Neji smiled. He was so glad to have met them all. Having friends wasn't a bad thing at all.

* * *

 **Okay, you've reached the end of this shitty story. If you somehow actually read this whole thing, then thank you very much. I promise, if I was to write a Naruto fanfiction at the age I am now, it would be much better. And have way more of a plot. I just wrote this because I like to put my favorite characters on things in danger.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
